Items released in 1989
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1989 January Books *19th - Delta and the Bannermen (1989 release) *Doctor Who and the Day of the Daleks (US 4th edition) *Doctor Who and the Dinosaur Invasion (US 4th edition) *Doctor Who and the Doomsday Weapon (US 4th edition) *Doctor Who and the Genesis of the Daleks (US 4th edition) *Doctor Who and the Loch Ness Monster (US 4th edition) *Doctor Who and the Revenge of the Cybermen (US 4th edition) *The Doctor Who File (Paperback edition) VHS *1st - The Ark in Space (Australian release) *Myth Makers 15: Jon Pertwee (Original edition) *Myth Makers 16: Richard Franklin (Original edition) *Dr. Who and the Daleks (US reissue 1 release) February Books *16th - The War Machines (1989 release) March Books *16th - Dragonfire (1989 release) *The Daemons and The Time Monster *The Mind of Evil and The Claws of Axos *Encyclopedia of the Worlds of Doctor Who: E-K (Hardback edition) *Shada (1st Paperback edition) VHS *1st - The Time Warrior (Australian release) *The Five Doctors (US release) *The Deadly Assassin (US release) *The Day of the Daleks (US release) April Books *20th - Attack of the Cybermen (1989 release) *Doctor Who and the Talons of Weng-Chiang (US 4th edition) *The Time-Travellers' Guide (Paperback) May Books *18th - The Nightmare Fair (1989 release) *The Face of Evil and The Sunmakers *The Seeds of Doom and The Deadly Assassin June Books *15th - Mindwarp *Doctor Who and the Masque of Mandragora (US 4th edition) Cassettes *The ArcHive Tapes: Origins of the Cybermen VHS *5th - The Ark in Space (UK release) *5th - The Daleks (UK Part 1 release) *5th - The Daleks (UK Part 2 release) *5th - The Time Warrior (UK release) July Books *20th - The Chase (1989 release) * Doctor Who und die Invasion der Daleks (Doctor Who and the Daleks) (German paperback, Goldmann Verlag) Cassettes *The ArcHive Tapes: The Early Cybermen August Books *17th - The Ultimate Evil *The Scripts: The Tomb of the Cybermen VHS *Myth Makers 17: Tom Baker *Myth Makers 18: Marvel Comics September Books *21st - The Daleks' Masterplan - Part I: Mission to the Unknown *Mindwarp (1989 reprint) October Books *19th - The Daleks' Masterplan - Part II: The Mutation of Time *The Doctor and the Enterprise (3rd Paperback edition) *Doctor Who Magazine 1979-1989 Cassettes *David Banks talks with Colin Baker: The Ultimate Interview November Books *16th - Silver Nemesis (1989 release) *The Scripts: The Talons of Weng-Chiang *Doctor Who and the Android Invasion (US 4th edition) *Encyclopedia of the Worlds of Doctor Who: E-K (Paperback edition) LP *Variations on a Theme (Standard) *Variations on a Theme (Limted Edition) December Books *12th - The Scripts: The Daleks *21st - The Greatest Show in the Galaxy (1989 release) *Doctor Who and the Planet of the Daleks (2nd German paperback, Goldmann Verlag) *Doctor Who and the Seeds of Doom (US 4th edition) *The Programme Guide (2nd Paperback) Cassettes *Genesis of the Daleks & Slipback (US edition) VHS *1st - The Daleks (Australian Part 1 release) *1st - The Daleks (Australian Part 2 release) *Myth Makers 19: Colin Baker